Birdie
by mysticxf
Summary: Kate comes onto the beach to find Charlie and Hurley don't know jack about golf. Pre 'Collision' Fic


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot and crew. I'm just borrowing for some fun. Something light and fluffy after a few kind of depressing stories here. Kate comes onto the beach to find Charlie and Hurley don't know jack about golf.

* * *

Lost – Birdie  
By Mystic  
December 13th 2005

* * *

Kate spotted them as she walked onto the beach from the hatch. Her intentions were to lie out in the sand and let the tide roll in over her body and soak in it. Being in the hatch made her feel claustrophobic when she was alone. But she'd told Hurley he could leave early. She finished the shift alone. And now he was holding a golf club and pointing at Charlie. She could hear them laughing, Hurley bent over slightly, his hand dropping to slap his leg.

Charlie shouted, "Come on, swing."

"I told you, man, golf's all about patience!" He pointed the club at Charlie and then brought it back down to the golf ball set out on the ground in front of him. Kate crossed her arms and creased her eyebrows, waiting. Hurley swung the club up and it flew from his hands. Her eyes widened and she jumped back, watching it embed itself in the soft sand with a thud. Kate yanked it out and smiled, holding it in both hands and making her way to the duo.

"Golf's about grip too," she informed Hurley who looked away and let out a long breath. "You guys even know what you're doing?"

Charlie nodded. "We," he motioned between himself and Hurley. "Are learning to play golf so we can kick the sodding doctor's behind."

"You guys aren't going to beat Jack," she laughed, handing the club back to Hurley, who turned a bright red. "He's a doctor, the son of a doctor, probably got a plastic golf set for his first birthday."

Charlie chuckled. "We can try, can't we?"

"Not like that," she thrust a thumb back where she'd come from.

"I suppose you can do better," Charlie challenged.

Kate planted her hands on her waist. "Better than that."

Hurley held out the club. "Dude, if she swings better than you, you owe me a stash of coconuts." He pointed at Charlie.

Taking the club, Kate went around the ball and watched Hurley go to stand by Charlie's side. She looked out towards the beach. There were others scattered about and she grimaced, imagining hitting someone. "What, scared a bit now that you've got the club?" Charlie teased.

Turning, she looked at him with a smug grin. "Where do you want it?"

The two men laughed together. Hurley pointed. "Tall tree with the bananas."

"Hit the bananas for extra points," Charlie added with a snigger.

Kate leaned forward, locking her pinky with her forefinger and she relaxed her shoulders. It'd been a while since she'd played golf. Something her father used to take her to do, when it wasn't hunting season and too warm to ice skate. "I hit the bananas, you both owe me fish."

"Thought you were a vegetarian?" Hurley spoke just as she swung the club up and brought it back down swiftly, smacking the golf ball and sending it into the air. "Whoa."

The white ball smacked the bunch of bananas, sending a few to the ground, and Kate turned. "I eat seafood."

Charlie closed his mouth quickly and looked out at where the ball had landed. "Bloody steroids." He turned to Kate. "You're on bloody steroids!" His eyes dropped to the ground and then swung up again. "Got to be beginner's luck. You can't do it again."

"Dude, she just whacked a golf ball at least two hundred feet and hit a target. I'm pretty sure she can do it again."

She laughed and pulled a second ball out of the bag. "Come on, gimme a challenge."

Charlie put his hand up to shield the sun from his eyes. "You want a challenge?" He pointed. "Jack's over there by Rose. I bet you can't get the ball in the wash basin."

Kate lowered her eyebrows. "Charlie, that's dangerous. I could hit…"

He grinned, "You sayin' you can't do it? Backin' down are we?" Hurley laughed beside him.

She twisted the club in her hand and shrugged, dropping the ball in front of her. She watched Rose just a second before swinging the club back. Kate took a short breath and swung the club down smacking the ball and watching it fly through the air, swoosh through the trees and plunk down into the place between Rose and Jack.

"Brilliant!" Charlie proclaimed and he gave her a quick pat on the back before going to discuss with Hurley.

Kate watched Jack pick the ball out from the water and he looked at Rose before coming her way. She grinned, knowing his interest would be piqued. Hers was too. What would the good doctor do when actually challenged on the golf course? She turned to Charlie and Hurley. "Bet I can beat Jack."

"Dude, you can burry him with that swing." Hurley laughed and nudged Charlie's shoulder, the two watching Jack approaching along the edge of the jungle, a smile playing on his lips as Kate dropped another ball down in front of her.

"Pick a target," she encouraged.

* * *

Finis 


End file.
